


between us

by fourthdimnsion



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Proof Read Once, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, the rarest of the rarepairs, they're pretty soft tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Greef dryly swallows. “Alright, then.” But deep down he wants more approach by his own will, and wants to cross, just an inch, the professional limit they’ve established since Gideon accepted the deal.
Relationships: Greef Karga/Moff Gideon
Kudos: 3





	between us

**Author's Note:**

> all that i had to say is that i had a dream about them and i started to invest on it. wrote this at 3 am so maybe it's a little rushed.
> 
> enjoy!

He had sniffed in the air some kind of fragrance that reminded him of old times. Sweet times, times he’d know that it wouldn’t come back anytime sooner; and when that man had stepped on this town, he knew it would take more than time to get closer or even look at his eyes and search for a glimpse of the same old feeling they’d shared back then. 

It was cheesy, Greef knew. It was stupid and it was incoherent. 

But when he breathed in, letting it fulfill his lungs and play with his memories, ringing in the pit of his unpurposely buried feelings, he couldn’t deny it. He couldn’t deny what the image of Gideon’s brief and shy smile could do with his heart. He couldn’t. 

  
  


“I have to admit, Karga: I’m pleased with your efforts in tracking down the mandalorian,” Gideon says, a sincere grin showing up on his lips.

“You think so?” He plays, and Gideon walks in. “I haven’t got him yet…” 

Greef doesn’t take his eyes off him, and somehow it’s dangerous to keep this way. Normally, Moff Gideon is the one that stares deep into someone else’s soul, dismantling them just by the way he imposes his superiority without saying a word — and Greef, particularly, likes to be on the bottom when it comes to being face to face with Gideon. 

Speaking of; when Gideon stops, he’s glaring at Greef with amusement as Greef doesn’t flinch nor thinks of looking away, but goes along with and silently defies him. 

“It’s enough,” he says. “We cannot go further than what’s given to us.” 

Greef dryly swallows. “Alright, then.” But deep down he wants more approach by his own will, and wants to cross, just an inch, the professional limit they’ve established since Gideon accepted the deal. 

He curses at himself when Gideon steps back, giving them another distance. 

“Is there anything more I could do for you?” Greef says, holding his impatience. 

“No,” Gideon says, and he’s with his back turned to Greef when he adds, “Thank you.” 

He doesn’t answer right away, which, particularly, isn’t a bother for Gideon. 

However, he steps further both literally and abstractly, slowly, reaching for his walls and knocking them before entering. Gideon surely can hear him walking in his direction, can hear that he’s getting on his personal space, and doesn’t stop him. He allows him, even. 

Greef gently holds Gideon’s arms, sliding up to his shoulders. He kisses his temple, and when Gideon softly tilts his head to his side, he feels confident enough to kiss his cheek and feel the warmth of his skin even when they’re in a seemingly cold place such as the inside of an imperial ship. 

Gideon places a hand above his, the exact one who's resting on the shoulder. His thumb carefully strokes his knuckles, almost absentmindedly, almost if that’s something so natural that he wouldn’t hesitate doing it at first. Greef nuzzles on his temple again and softly inhales, sensing the same fragrance that persisted to remain on his mind through a whole week ever since he smelt it in the middle of the night, without any certain reason. Just because, just because he deeply missed him, and nothing could ever stop making him feel this way whenever he’s close to Gideon. 

“You’re welcome,” Greef whispers, and he’s well sure that it brought a shiver to Gideon. Just by the way he moved within his hold was enough to tell: something that assimilated itself to a flinch, but not exactly a flinch, but an unexpected reaction a body can produce within one situation, and this, in question, was something Gideon has grown fond of. 

Reluctantly, Greef let go of him and walked away without looking back, at least satisfied to know that he’d left Gideon yearning for him in the same way he feels about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readingggg


End file.
